


Good Season Eh? (We Should Talk)

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Communication, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jack Zimmermann's Overdose, Las Vegas Aces, M/M, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Providence Falconers, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Jack and Kent exchange words in the afterglow of the Falcs winning the Stanley Cup





	Good Season Eh? (We Should Talk)

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey Kenny- good series eh? Your guys played hard……………….Listen. We should talk. I’ll text you?”
> 
> And then they exchange numbers and Jack texts to ask if he can call and he does and idk maybe it goes something like this.
> 
>  
> 
> (Based LOOSELY on a follower milestone prompt: Jack and Kent, hugging in the handshake line after Jack and the Falcs win the Cup! I'm sort of thinking about Sid and Geno at Worlds or Sid and Erik Karlsson after the ECF. Only with even more feeeeeelings! These have been amazing so far, thanks for doing this!

(On the phone, days later....)   
  
**JZ:** Kenny…hey- I just…I wanted to say I’m sorry I cut you off like that all those years ago. It was what I needed at the time but it wasn’t fair to you.   
  
**KP** :….You disappeared on me, Zimms. You left me scared and alone.What was I supposed to do?  
  
**JZ** : Probably not corner me at school twice and try to convince me to sign with the Aces by insulting my teammates and telling me I was worthless.   
  
**KP** : You wouldn’t answer my calls I had to do something-   
  
**JZ:** Parse.   
  
**KP:** *Takes a deep breath and sighs* Sorry. Sorry. You’re right. That was fucked up of me and I’m just getting defensive. Look I ……it’s been…..rough. They’re good guys… for the most part…..and we play good hockey but they’re not- and I’m not-…I’m not trying to make excuses but it’s just not….   
  
**JZ:** The same. I know Kenny-   
  
**KP:** Don’t-   
  
**JZ:-** we were unstoppable on a line together and I’m sorry if you don’t have that kind of dynamic now I-  
  
 **KP:** It’s not about the fucking dynamic you dick. I fucking loved you-   
  
**JZ:** Kenny we were kids-   
  
**KP:** Stop calling me that- we WERE kids and then you died-   
  
 **JZ:** I didn’t-   
  
**KP:** Shut UP. You died and I went from at least having SOMEONE on my team who got me, who understood, who had my BACK- who KNEW. To this team in the goddamned DESERT, in fucking Sin City, and it should have just been so easy to just HIDE and get lost in the light and the noise and just pretend. ANd I thought maybe when we win a cup but then we won and it was easy to just say nothing and I still didn’t know where you were or how you were doing and I didn’t want to drag you into it so I just stayed quiet and wound up just keeping on pretending and then you were at that school- one in four- and so I thought Maybe. BUt then you fucking shut me out again Zimms and then AGAIN when I tried to get you here so that MAYBE I’d have someone again- just SOMEONE- but you signed with fucking Providence and-   
  
**JZ:** Kenny-   
  
**KP:** Don’t CALL ME THAT JACK. I’m not your fucking Kenny anymore. You signed with Providence and they seem like NICE GUYS Jack. And now you’ve got a cup and you don’t need me. You died and you came back and you’re still fucking doing JUSt FINE. and it’s so EASY for you isn’t it. And you’ve got some girlfriend-   
  
**JZ:** K-   
  
**KP:** I’ve seen the fucking videos Jack. Mashkov won’t shut up about her. You’ve got this probably fucking pretty little blonde girlfriend and congratufuckinglations Jack Zimmmermann you’ve MADE IT. You’ve got EVERYTHING AND A DEGREE TO BOOT and I’M STILL HERE. Sad fucking faggot Kenny P who’s still pining after his first love because he was the only one who nailed the combo of being the only person who could ever understand AND keep a secret…….and play fucking good hockey.   
  
**JZ** : Kent. I’m dating Bittle.   
  
**KP:** …………….the fuck is a Bittle JZ: Number 15 from Samwell. Speedy number 15. Captain. They won the Frozen Four this year. We’re thinking of coming out. Not….not anything elaborate no big announcement……more just…casual…….just…not..being as careful anymore. You know, instagram posts together like the other guys and their partners, twitter for Bittle, League functions….   
  
**KP:** …………………..oh.   
  
**JZ:** That’s…….that’s why I wanted to talk….catch up…..apologize….   
  
**KP:** Because if you…   
  
**JZ:** Yeah then you………..well..and I didn’t want..I don’t know I figured I owed you at least this much but-   
  
**KP:** no I…..ugh. I’m….sorry….this….this got away from me a little Zimms. I’m….   
  
**JZ:** You’re kind of a mess eh Parse?   
  
**KP:** Are you fucking kidding me this is the treatment I get after throwing the tantrum of the year? How dare y-   
  
**JZ:** Hey. I’m sorry you had a hard time. And I’m sorry without me around you felt alone and like you had to stay in hiding.   
  
**KP:** I probably should have just said that…and….had….that talk….without the uh……..insults…..and the agenda….huh?   
  
**JZ:** I mean maybe. Might not have worked right away- I was still…I was……it was hard for me too. Maybe not as hard- it was easy to just ignore everything except…..well….school and hockey…until   
  
**KP:** Bittle helped?   
  
**JZ:** haha. Yeah. He’s-   
  
**KP:** shove it Zimms you can ramble about your boyfriend another time we’re talking about us.   
  
**JZ:** Right- euh- Right. Yeah. I’m sorry you had it hard and I’m sorry I didn’t communicate anything until now.   
  
**KP:** I’m sorry I didn’t think about what you were going through too and try to be better to you….. I mean Jesus, you-….I…..If I had just-   
  
**JZ:** It’s in the past. Really Kenny- Kent.   
  
**KP:** …..Kenny’s fine.   
  
**JZ:** Kenny. I’m sorry you had it rough. It’s in the past. But if Bittle and I move forward with this -are you- will you-   
  
**KP:** Honestly it might be the biggest relief of my life Jack. I might not…do it the same way…and I don’t know if talking about the Q is really a great-   
  
**JZ:** Haha yeah I mean maybe not I don’t know-   
  
**KP:** But if anyone speculates, at least it’ll be an opening-   
  
**JZ:** Speaking of openings Marty is-   
  
**KP:** Jack c’mon you didn’t like it when I   
  
**JZ:** No look this is the other reason I-   
  
**KP:** Jesus you’ve got a lot going on-   
  
**JZ:** Shut up Parse- Look. Marty is retiring and Thirdy- well I don’t know but either way we’re going to have some cap space freed up pretty soon and I know your contract is gonna be up-   
  
**KP:** Jack don’t tease me like-   
  
**JZ:** All I’m saying is maybe don’t be surprised if you get a call from Georgia.   
  
**KP:** Did you-   
  
**JZ:** Honestly I had nothing to do with it.   
  
**KP:** C’mon.   
  
**JZ:** Most I said was that I’d be open to being on your line again if that was what was best for the team.   
  
**KP** : Well fuck me- Hey wait BITTLE. Is Bittle that short blonde one that was-   
  
**JZ:** He’s normal sized.   
  
**KP:** Hey I got ¾ right- pretty little blonde.   
  
**JZ:** Fuck off eh, and I take no responsibility for anything he says to you when you get here Kenny. You’re on your own.   
  
**KP:** Boy you’re making a lot of assumptions aren’t you-   
  
**JZ:** Just….what you were implying about the Aces…Kenny…I don’t know. Obviously it’s up to you but we’ve got a lot of great guys out here-everybody loves Bittle - and Georgia’s the best and-   
  
**KP** : Whoa there cowboy let’s just see what they offer but goddamn. Okay. I…..Jack- …Zimms…I’m sorry and….thanks for calling.   
  
**JZ:** Hey no problem Kenny. Try to work on that whole being a defensive asshole thing.   
  
**KP** : Yeah yeah.   
**KP:** ….   
**KP** : Know any good therapists on the east coast?   
  
**JZ:** You bet! Actually….

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/165238438912/this-ones-based-loosely-loosely-sorry-sparcck)
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
